


Way Back When 回到最初

by carolchang829



Series: These Streets 'verse 街頭風雲 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beefy Bucky, Cop Steve, First Time, Flashback, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Law Enforcement, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, steve is a sad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 讓我們回到Steve Rogers警官在他的新轄區開始新工作的時期。回到最初他遇到他的搭檔Sam Wilson、和他的命中剋星Bucky Barnes那一刻。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nejinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Way Back When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240546) by [Nejinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee). 



 

 **\- 22個月前 -**  
 

“所以，Rogers，對吧？”比他稍微矮一點的英俊黑人男子點了點頭。

“是的。嗨，你好。”Steve低聲說，傾身握手。“呃...Sam...Wilson？”

“答對啦！”男人露齒而笑。這是他們第二次見面，現在他們已經被正式指派為搭擋。“嗯...你這樣子挺不錯啊，初來乍到配合剛剪的頭髮跟刮乾淨的臉蛋，看上去完全就是新人哈。”Sam的微笑很和善，友好而且平易近人。“我原本不懂為什麼上頭把我和新人配在一起，不過我看到你是從華盛頓來的我就懂了，我也是從那兒來的。”

“哦，嘿，太好了，”Steve笑了。“真令人驚喜。”

“是說，”Sam戲謔地挑起眉毛繼續說，“雖然你一臉無辜的樣子看起來像剛出爐的白麵包，但我聽說你可不是剛出學校的新鮮人。差點騙倒我，哈？”

Steve搖搖頭，苦笑道：“老是有人這麼說，相信我。我的老搭擋在我們一起工作的時候總是賭咒說我一定是謊報年齡。其實我從哥倫比亞高地大學畢業後已經工作好幾年了。我一直計劃回家鄉，嗯，就是這樣。所以，現在我在這裡啦！”他聳了聳肩，“回老家感覺不錯。”

Sam哼了一聲，然後一拳敲在Steve肩上，那熟稔的方式顯示出他很快就能跟人打成一片的特質，“你現在這麼說，等著瞧吧！要打進這些街道比翻山越嶺還難搞。”

“想也是，”Steve揉了揉頭髮，“我不會期待什麼悠閒好差事的。”  
 

 

    
“這裡就是如今毒蟲們聚集的地方。”Sam嘆了口氣，領著Steve繞到苗圃和木材堆場後面。“我們每週都會收到幾通電話通報，得過來這處理昏迷或發作的傢伙。EMT（急救醫護員）幾乎知道每個毒蟲的名字，所以，就是這麼回事。”他朝後方點了點頭。“車道盡頭那邊原本有個受監管注射屋，但受預算削減的關係，已經關閉六個月了。”

Steve皺起眉頭，推了推他的警帽。“你覺得有注射屋之後狀況有改善嗎？華盛頓那邊也正在考慮要設點，也許先設一些測試站試運行....”

Sam用牙齒咬著嘴唇，“你知道，這種事情都有它的正反兩面，受監管注射屋確實能減少注射過量的案件，但附近鄰里的投訴卻激增。現在它消失了.....”他聳聳肩，“我不知道，這得失很難衡量。當然啦，EMT喜歡這個，有專業人士在場監管，他們會輕鬆許多，尤其是發生意外的情況下。”

Steve點了點頭，跟著Sam，穿過遍佈的塗鴉，亂放的睡袋、紙板箱，還有那些萎糜不振，攤靠在潮濕發霉牆壁旁的人們。“這不是公共場所？”他打量著停車場旁生鏽的鐵絲網。

“技術上來說，不算，”Sam說，“因為這裡的土地剛好被鐵路軌道隔開，但也沒人維護，就隨他們去了。”

Steve緩緩點頭，同時持續觀察躺在地上的那些人是否有不動或失去呼吸。“所以沒人為此地負責？”

“沒錯，”Sam說。

“我記得以前高中學校後面才是吸毒的地方，”Steve低聲說。

Sam大笑起來，這舉動在此處做起來特別格格不入，“哦，是嗎？真沒想到，那地方現在只有一堆雜草，小Mary-J那些小伙子們可以處理得來的！沒問題。把小壞蛋們趕做一堆然後統統送回家。”

Steve喜歡Sam。Sam不是那種死硬派，也不太會抱怨一般民眾。Sam真的很不賴，至少，目前為止是這樣。

 

 

   
“我的意思是，”幾週後，在刺眼的陽光下，Sam揮舞雙手說，“我瞭，好唄？男人偶爾會想跟自己的女人玩鬧一下，但，拜託喔～”他搖了搖頭。“這傢伙難道不覺得這樣被警察抓到實在很丟臉嗎？而且就在該死的CVS藥妝店停車場？”

Steve大笑，同時拿起他的星冰樂吸了一大口。這杯粉紅色的凍飲有著綿密的泡泡，美味非常。他差點被Sam滑稽的鬼臉逗得嗆到。“什麼？你的意思是，女士們不喜歡她們的丈夫試圖求愛時被拿著手電筒亂照的警察敲擊擋風玻璃嗎？“他笑著說。

“求愛？“Sam誇張地皺起眉頭，”你的定義和我的定義是非常不同的，Rogers。所謂的求愛是指要有玫瑰和氣泡酒。而不是在該喝熱咖啡的早上在Rav4裡頭抽大麻搞車震。老兄啊！那傢伙毛茸茸的屁股是我永遠的惡夢。”

Steve一邊走一邊咬著他的吸管末端。

Sam繼續喋喋不休地談論最近一次的突擊搜查。Steve很高興他們再次回到日班執勤。如果他對自己夠誠實，他實在不是很適應夜班的勤務。

兩名警察走在人行道的邊緣，為匆忙的行人和在街上跑來跑去的孩子們讓出行走空間。他們經過一家3C專賣店，Steve回憶這裡在他小時候是一家糖果店。老麵包店不見了，現在換成了一家菸草商行。這條街上每家商店的窗戶都裝設著鐵條，確保商店竊盜案遠離這個區域。

“哦，你該在六個月前來見識一下這裡，”Sam對著菸草店歪歪頭。“某個傢伙在生他老婆的氣，所以你知道，急需抽煙，對吧？儘管那時候店已經關了，但他還在生氣啊，想要那該死的煙。”Sam搖頭，繼續和Steve往前走。“所以啦！他倒車撞進商店前面的落地窗，想說這樣沒問題啦！你看，進去，出來，YA！不過咧，當然，他觸動了一英里以內的每個報警器，還爆胎，結果他被困在自己的車子裡，因為他是一個被卡在落地窗鐵條框上的蠢貨。老天在上，他只是一個想要抽菸的可憐男人，因為他的老婆跟他一個不常往來的兄弟跑了！警官大人！當我們到達這裡的時候，他正在嚎啕大哭。”

Steve咧嘴，“真的嗎？”

“這種扯爛事我連掰都掰不出來，”Sam雙手在空中揮舞。他晃動一下已經空了的咖啡杯，把它扔進旁邊的垃圾桶裡。

Steve停下來，試著喝完他自己那杯。他猛吸吸管，眼睫因為冰冷而打顫。

“伙計，你的腦子會被凍壞，”Sam嘆了口氣，雙手叉腰。

相隔幾輛車的不遠處，有一對傢伙正在一台皮卡車旁裝載東西，袋子裡看起來是泥土和木屑覆蓋物之類的。其中一人攫取了Steve的注意力，他的心臟在胸腔裡猛烈跳動起來。

_那是不是...不會吧...？_

Steve停止了吸啜。他停止了一切動作。他甚至不確定他有在呼吸。

“Rogers，你還好嗎？”Sam問，稍微靠近，“哈囉？”

Steve眨了眨眼，放開了他的吸管。他乾咳一聲。“哦，耶穌啊，呃...沒事。抱歉。我，呃 - ”

Sam看向右邊，發現了那些正在工作的人。其中一人有著一頭金色的短髮，正站在卡車上堆疊那些裝著泥土的袋子。另一個傢伙則從旁邊的手推車上把新的泥土袋子放進卡車。這傢伙有著一頭長長的棕色頭髮，勾在他的耳朵後面，臉頰和下巴上留著淺淺一層鬍渣。他穿著一件寬鬆褪色的無袖T卹，髒髒的丹寧牛仔褲和覆滿塵土的建築靴。他古銅色的手臂肌肉強健，好看又強而有力的下顎和顴骨，在春天的陽光下，泛著一層薄汗...

“嘿，”Sam回頭看向Steve，“別告訴我你認識Barton和Barnes？”

Barnes。Steve的心臟非常不爭氣地突突亂跳。所以 _真的是他！_

 _ **見鬼了** ，Bucky Barnes_。Steve原本料想會再次遇見的舊識，Bucky從來不在他預期的名單之中。

“媽的，Rogers，當真？哈囉...回神，你這是怎麼回事？”Sam大聲問道，一手在Steve眼前揮著。

Steve對Sam茫然地眨了眨眼。“呃，蛤？”

“所以你認識他們，是吧？”Sam回頭越過肩膀又瞥了一眼。“你們一起長大還是怎麼著？”

Steve頷首，隨即又彆扭地搖了搖頭，“呃，有點，差不多就像那樣。”他再次眨眼，突然想起Sam剛剛的話。“等等，你提到Barton嗎？”

“是啊！”

“那是Clint Barton？”這次Steve把注意力集中在金髮男人身上。“哦，是耶。Clint。我都快忘記他了，哇！我們在同一年級。我們一起上木工課，這傢伙是個使用木工鑽頭的高手。”

“信息量還真是豐富，”Sam乾巴巴地說。

Steve看著他的搭檔。

“幹嘛？”

“你和那些傢伙長大？”Sam露出你他媽框我的表情。“認真的？你知道Barton的案底像那什麼上古忍者捲軸那麼長嗎？他可是頂港有名聲，下港尚出名啊！如果你是從同一所學校出來的，怎麼你一竅不通？而他變成一個少年慣犯？”

Steve撅起嘴唇，“對這個我沒有答案。你該看看我小時候的樣子 - 就是一個坐等麻煩來找的小傢伙。是說，你對這有什麼批評指教嗎，Wilson警官？”

Sam翻了個白眼，無視Steve故意提起他警員職稱，“你也認識Barnes嗎？如果是的話，老兄，我們得坐下來好好談談與罪犯往來暗藏的危險性。”

Steve皺起眉頭，這次輪到他忽略了Sam尖銳的諷刺，“呃，這個嘛...他住在我家那條街。他年紀比我們大，呃，我們不是很熟，也算不上朋友什麼的。我只是稍微知道他。那時候，你知道，孩子們就是會在一起玩鬧？他也會加入，大概就是那樣。”

Steve尷尬地清清喉嚨，他的星巴克杯在他手中被捏的嘎吱做響。

Sam瞟著他，“然後？”

Steve歪著頭，“然後什麼？”

“然後那傢伙發生了什麼事？你說你高中畢業後才離開這裡的。”

Steve聳了聳肩，“我不知道。你說 ‘這傢伙發生了什麼事’是什麼意思？”

Sam搔搔下巴，“當我加入這裡的警隊時，你知道，首要之務就是要搞清楚需要對哪些人提高警覺，而，Barnes可是其中一名大咖。他在這一代算標誌性人物，我發誓，幾乎像傳說那樣。只不過，我沒搞清楚他到底做了什麼，為什麼這裡的人在他身邊總是小心翼翼。我猜你可能知道一些別人不知道的內幕，這傢伙在我來之前絕對幹過什麼大事。”

“你覺得他幹了什麼不好的事？”Steve問道，再次鼓起勇氣看向那個棕髮男人。 _哇_ ，經過這些年，Barnes看起來很不一樣。然而Steve第一時間就認出了他，真是令人驚訝。

“就是這麼回事，”Sam嘆了口氣。“我從來沒看到他做過任何不法行為，就像他太酷了不屑做那些蠢事。不過，我看過他打架的樣子。他在這附近似乎出名的能打。每個人對他或多或少都帶著敬意。我是沒翻過他的檔案啦！不過上次 **Rand*** 處理他的案件時可把把小 **Danny** 嚇得夠嗆。”

***Danny Rand 丹尼.蘭德 = 鐵拳俠**

 

Steve咬著嘴唇，看著Bucky把卡車後車廂關好，抬手將頭髮塞回耳朵後面，然後把拖車推回附近的商店。Steve體內有某種不知名的感覺正在甦醒、湧動。那些十多年來一直深藏在心底、刻骨銘心的情感。這真是他始料未及。

Bucky又出現了，並向Barton大聲說著什麼，Barton正在手上把玩著車鑰匙。他的嗓音有點低啞，Steve聽不清他說什麼，但能感受到那充滿磁性的低音。

“最後一次我看到Bu-Barnes ......”Steve停下來斟酌用詞，然後繼續說道。“我想應該是他因為襲擊事件被送到少年感化院的時候。那是...對，那是我最後一次聽到他的消息，”他低喃，沈浸在回憶中。

那期間同時也是青少年時的Steve，正自我掙扎著撲滅對Bucky - 那個比自己年長、更酷、每個人都喜歡的男孩 - 的愛慕的時期。回想當初...那段時期真是太難熬了。此時此刻，Steve突然意識到，Bucky可能是第一個讓自己心弦顫動的男孩。用這種方式發現自己喜歡的類型還挺不賴的，是吧？

“襲擊事件？”Sam問，帶著純粹的好奇。

“是啊，”Steve嘆了口氣，“聽說他用拆胎鐵棒把一個從北邊過來的旅行者打得頭破血流。差不多是這樣，我猜。我從來沒能得知事件的全貌。你知道學校那些謠言是怎麼運作的。”

“沒錯，我暸，”Sam用那種 ‘我懂’ 的眼神看著Steve，“哪天Johnny牽了Suzie的手，接下來就會開始傳他把她肚子搞大，接著殺了她老爸之類的。”

Steve緩緩點頭。

“好吧，至少這些日子以來他還挺安分的。”Sam吸了吸鼻子，他們一起目送那輛卡車漸漸駛離。

Steve皺眉思索，還沒喝完的飲料被他拋在腦後。 _Bucky Barnes_ 。他有好幾年沒想起他了，而現在......那時候....儘管他努力堅持了一段時間，翹首盼望Bucky從感化院出來，但日子依舊照樣過，那之後沒多久Steve就註冊，開始了他的高中生涯。

他一度希望自己能夠勇敢些，不要再對Bucky - 那個老是在他的朋友圈晃來晃去的年長男孩念念不忘。天殺的他是那麼想要認識Bucky、想要像Bucky那樣酷。

但Bucky始終沒有回來。當Steve在高中那些年，為了接受訓練努力工作存錢的時期，Bucky都沒再現身過。他天性裡那愚蠢的固執大概是把少年時期的偶像崇拜與自我的性覺醒攪混在一起了。

謠傳Bucky加入了海軍，還是陸軍，反正就是那之類的。

雖說是謠傳，然而，那個年輕的大眼男孩 - Steve所認識，住在街尾那個寡婦Winifred Barnes的獨子 - 就像街坊鄰居口中所說的，那個爛社區出來的孩子，一定發現穿上軍隊制服並遠離麻煩，會比回這裡，最後像他一半以上的同學不是被關就是沈淪毒品明智的多。

 

 

   
“妳說這不是第一次是什麼意思？”Steve問道，盡量讓自己的聲音聽起來不要太兇狠，Sam和醫務人員正在試圖搶救一位老人家 - 這位正在與Steve對話的老太太叫他Ham。

“反正就不是第一次，”她口齒不清地喃喃，眼神渙散。“Ham會沒事嗎？”

“他們正在努力，”Steve說，“現在，Caroline，我需要妳想想，花點時間仔細想一下。Ham最近有服用什麼藥物，是海洛因嗎？”

Caroline大聲嗤笑，她糾結的髮絲從腦後束髮的髮圈溜出。“才不是，海洛因！我們可負擔不起那種花哨的鬼東西，警官。你以為這裡是哪裡？ **上東區*** 嗎？別傻了...Ham大概是....大概是...”她的語音逐漸變小，身體漸漸歪向一旁，Steve伸手扶住她。他眉頭深鎖，暗自希望Ham沒事，更希望醫護人員能騰點時間過來這裡一下。

***上東區：紐約最昂貴的住宅區**

 

“你知道他有在吸食什麼嗎？什麼藥？”Steve繼續問。他的膝蓋因為持續的蹲姿而感到疼痛。

“我猜...”Caroline木木地點頭，“我猜是，漂亮的警官，你知道，你有一雙可愛的藍眼睛 - ”

“女士，拜託，”Steve低吼。

她咯咯笑道：“好啦，好啦。我想Ham應該有在吃一些便宜的新玩意。那叫什麼？ **H** ？是這麼叫的嗎？”

Steve快速記錄下所有信息，然後抬頭看著Caroline，“ **H** ？海洛因嗎？”

“不～是啦！我已經說了不是海洛因！你這個小蠢娃，你有在聽我說嗎？還是你的耳朵擺在那只是好看而已？我在說 - 這個新玩意 - 好東西，讓你覺得舒服，讓你沒事，懂沒？它能讓一切煩惱都～消失。”她無精打采地揮著手。

Steve抿緊嘴唇。上帝啊，他想幫助這些人。“好的，所以這個 ' **H** ' ...是用像菸那樣用吸的？還是注射？”

“用吸的，”Caroline點點頭，“絕對是。它有驚人的香氣。聞起來不像冰毒那麼臭，你知道，像Elmer那樣。”她豎起拇指比了比身後，那兒躺著一個髒兮兮的臭老頭正在睡覺。高速公路經過的這路段有很多陰暗處，這裏一年到頭都能看到無家可歸的流浪漢是稀鬆平常的事。“Elmer聞起來就像冰毒。”

Steve越過肩膀往後瞥了醫護人員一眼。Sam向他豎起大拇指，然而嘴唇嚴肅地抿成一條直線。

“好吧，Caroline，看來Ham會好起來的。當然，他還是得去醫院。”Steve頓了頓，“妳想和他一起去嗎？”

Caroline像他瘋了似地看著他：“你認真的嗎？當然不要。從現在起我們至少好幾個星期看不到Ham啦！除非他接受他們一直在硬塞的什麼戒癮計劃。你想我會傻得去那鬼地方？算了吧。”

Steve嘆了口氣，闔上筆記本。“妳確定？”他溫和地問。

Caroline瞪他。

“這個計畫是自願參與的，”Steve低聲說。“他們不會強迫你做戒毒。”

她盯著他的臉，然後往上瞪著他的警帽。“我說我很好， **警官大人** 。”

 

 

   
“ **H** ？”Sam問，思索著。他靠在自己的辦公桌旁，伸長雙腿，腳踝交叉。“真該死。”

“你有聽說過嗎？”Steve靠著自己的椅背問到。

Sam對他擠了擠臉表示肯定。

“我想是的。幾個月前就有聽過這個風聲。不過警隊直接把它當成海洛因，因為聽起來是一樣的玩意，你知道嗎？”

Steve頷首。

“但是當我在芝加哥參加相關研究會議的時候，”Sam繼續說道，“他們在討論街頭流傳的一種新藥，來源無從得知。傳說它對身體的影響就跟吃顆糖果沒兩樣。說真的，一開始聽起來還挺神奇的。”

“然後？”Steve追問。

Sam帶著諷刺的表情看著他，“這可是要命的玩意。隨著時間過去，靜脈和動脈會逐漸變硬，但它不會馬上致死，而是會先發作幾次。大多數因此而死人是死於突發的心臟病，或心肌梗塞。這就是為什麼人們花了這麼長時間才發現這件事的原因。我想是大量年輕人的死亡，類似的死因文檔才引起了人們的注意。”

“聽起來挺細緻，”Steve哼哼，琢磨著。“這玩意應該很貴。”

“也很致命。”Sam補充說。

“這東西怎麼會出現在伐木場後面呢？”Steve自言自語，大拇指按在豐滿的唇瓣上。“那邊的人連三明治都買不起，更不可能買得起高檔的精緻藥片。”

Sam盯著Steve，“我希望我知道。”

發現萬事通Sam Wilson依舊有不知道的事情還真是令人失望透頂。

 

 

 

“她會好起來的，對吧？”一個聲音突然冒出，嚇了Steve一跳。時間已經過了午夜，他和Sam才剛處理完一宗服藥過量的案件回到巡邏車旁。

他轉身，和一個十幾歲的女孩面對面。她有一頭蓬鬆狂野的濃密黑髮，深色的眼睛透著非難，雙手揪著身上白藍相間的的田徑外套。

“呃，你好？”Steve瞟了Sam一眼。Sam只是搖搖頭，低頭繼續寫筆記。

Steve打量眼前高挑的女孩。她一定是附近來的。

“D’Oroso太太？”女孩繼續說。“她會好起來嗎？”

Steve眨了眨眼，“唔，我們還在等消息.....”他停頓了一下，“麻煩再說一遍妳的名字？”

“再說一遍？”她皺起眉頭，“我們從來沒見過，警官大人。”上帝，為什麼每個人在說這個詞時都要用上那種語氣？

“那麼，初次見面，”Steve清了清嗓子，伸出了手。“Steve Rogers”

女孩瞪著他的手，就像那是一條隨時會咬人的眼鏡蛇，好一會才謹慎地伸手握了握。

“ **America** ，”她粗聲回覆，聽起來近乎惱怒。

Steve眨眨眼打趣道。“這是姓還是名？因為如果妳的姓氏真的是我們的國家名，那麼我得跟妳要張親筆簽名。”

她沒笑。“ **Chavez*** 。你知道，我聽說過你，”她瞇起眼睛說，把手塞回夾克口袋裡。

***America Chavez ＝艾美莉卡·查韋斯，稱號：美國小姐，少年復仇者成員之一。**

 

“哦，是嗎？”Steve的眉頭微挑。

“沒錯，”她點點頭，“Rami說區裡新來了個只會說大話的蠢條子（punk-ass bitch cop）。”

Steve的眉毛挑得更高。

“但Monica說另外還有一個傻逼帥警（stupid handsome motherfucker cop）。看過他在熟食店買香腸。我不確定你是哪一個。”

_那是Sam的笑聲嗎？_

“呃，”Steve說，“兩個可能都是我？”

“你就是那個新來的？”America問。

Steve點了點頭。

“哼，”她不客氣地把他從頭到腳打量一遍。“隨便啦，”她仰起下巴，Steve納悶這女孩的父母到底在哪？為什麼這麼晚了還讓她自己一人在外面亂跑。

“D’Oroso太太會好嗎？”

“妳的家人？”Steve問。

她聳了聳肩，“可以這麼說。”

而Steve確實知道這模凌兩可的回答是啥意思。當你住在像這樣的地區，跟與你一樣生活艱難的人在一起，自然會產生聯繫，並形成非血緣的新家庭 - 大家互相照看。

“這個嘛，我們真的不能透露信息給非家庭成員，妳懂吧？”

她皺起眉頭，“我懂，但她的兒子在重犯監獄裡，而她今天晚上幾乎 - 差一點點就死了，我甚至不知道原因是什麼？”

Steve即時嚥下回答，然後搖搖頭。這是他唯一能做的。

她用力瞪著他，“很好。就知道蠢條子一點忙都幫不上。”隨即轉身消失在暗夜之中，速度快得就像什麼善於隱藏的少年間諜。

“老天誒，”Steve嘆了口氣，然後逮到Sam正在偷笑。

“差點把事情都和盤托出啦，對吧？你 **超遜** 的，”Sam樂不可支。

“什麼？”Steve忿忿不平，“所以你就在那看好戲？看我努力試著友好、結果碰了一鼻子灰？”他從巡邏車車頂將一把抄起自己的筆記簿。

“你太用力啦，新來的，”Sam調侃，啪地一聲闔上自己的筆記本。“對了，Marcus那邊剛有新消息。”

Steve抬頭，“哦？如何？”

Sam的臉色凝重，“不太樂觀。看起來D’Oroso太太已經進出戒癮計畫很多次。艱難的生活和一切狗屁事讓她在幾年前染上毒癮，然後就一直掙扎在戒毒又復發之中。”

“該死，”Steve吐氣。

“除了這個，他說她的病史並沒有其他特殊疾病。用的處方籤都是很常見的。”

Sam從夾克口袋裡掏出某個已經放在證物袋裡的小物件。“在她的皮包裡發現這個。”

Steve接過證物袋，看著裡頭裹著白色羊皮紙的小香囊 - 上頭蓋了一個綠色的圖案戳記 - **多頭蛇** 。

“H？”他吸了口氣，認出了這個圖樣。“一個五十幾歲的離婚婦女怎麼能拿得到這個？”

“見鬼的我也不知道，”Sam嘆息，“但我有很不妙的預感，Rogers。”

“她可能負擔得起這個嗎？”Steve仔細檢查著小香囊。

“這跟她買不買得起無關，”Sam說，搔搔修得齊整的山羊鬍。“跟這玩意到底是如何流通有關。”

“小社區，”Steve推測。

“是這樣嗎？”Sam說，“就是這樣傳播開的？”

Steve咬咬下唇，無法肯定。“我也不確定。但至少我們終於有了一些鑑識證據？”

“但...如果她死了？”Sam輕聲說。

Steve的臉色黯下來，把證物袋遞回去。

“那我們就無法知道是誰把這個給她了，”他嚴肅地說。“我們將無法阻止它。”

“ **操** 他的，”巡邏車另一頭傳出一聲低咒，兩人迅速抬頭。

“嘿！”Sam大喊，隨即動作。

“搞什......”Steve皺眉，眼睜睜地看著那有著一頭濃密捲髮的少女敏捷彈起，一溜煙消失在黑暗中。“她是不是...她怎麼？搞啥？她是怎麼做到的？”

“哦，上帝，”Sam挫敗地搓了搓臉，“她一定是偷偷繞過車子，躲在巡邏車的另一側，所以我們沒發現她。我向上帝發誓…”

“少廢話了，”Steve噓聲。“你覺得她有聽到我們說的嗎？”

“ _不_ ，Rogers，我不覺得她有聽到我們推測毒品是怎麼在社區流通，可能會造成一個她覺得是家人的女人死亡。”

Steve咬牙切齒，瞪著大樓之間的縫隙 - America就消失在其中。

“真他媽該死。”

 

 

   
“該死，真的是你。”

Steve扭身回頭，雙手提著快要爆掉的雜貨袋。

一個穿著瑜伽褲，腳踩運動鞋，上身穿著夾克，帶著棒球帽的紅髮女郎帶著惡作劇般的笑容仰頭看著他。

“Natasha？”Steve驚喘，手上的東西差點掉了一地。

她看起來棒極了。她一直都是學校裡最耀眼的那一個，而，即使在她真正長大成人之前，她都是大家不敢招惹的人物。

“Steve Rogers，”她笑意盈盈，“哦，我的天哪。看看你！”

他極力想讓自己看起來不要那麼蠢兮兮的，但他手上的雜貨們對他很重要，所以他還是抱緊它們堅持下去。溫暖的太陽照在他們身上，而他只剩下一個街區就能抵達目的地。

“嘿 - 嗨！”Steve說，“嗯...”

“需要一點幫助嗎？”她朝他揚眉。

“喔，不不，謝了，呃...我們邊走邊聊如何？”

她笑笑，“沒問題，我剛好有空。咱們往哪走？”

她的同意讓Steve頗為驚訝。“呃，我現在暫時住在費爾蒙特的沙丘區，”他說。

“認真的？”她說，撇了撇嘴。“ 沙丘區？”

Steve聳聳肩，“嘿，直到我能找到更好的住處以前，這是我的薪水能夠承受的範圍，所以，就是這樣。” 沙丘區在這一帶是已經有點年代的建築物。當然，這裡或許不是世界上最安全、最乾淨衛生的地方，不過，對他而言已經夠好了，更何況，它還有個泳池呢！

“妳好嗎？已經，嗯，過了好多年了，”他問道。

“差不多就那樣，”她咕噥。

距離Steve從此處搬到華盛頓，至少十幾年過去了。很難相信他孩提時代一起玩耍的小夥伴竟然還有人住在此地。

“聽說你現在在當警察？”Natasha瞇眼迎著陽光。

Steve點頭，完全清楚這聽起來如何。“呃，沒錯。”

“嗯，”她哼了一聲，“好吧，不能說我很驚訝。你一直都是個小怪咖。”

Steve帶著些許不確定微笑著。

“當我聽說這個新來的傢伙有著藍眼睛，叫做“Rogers”，我就知道得來確認一下。”

“人們這麼快就在談論我了，哈？”Steve疑問。

Natasha看了他一眼，“我們有張全區條子的列表，你不 - 知道嗎？”她用那種明尼蘇達拖長的口音故意強調。她在微笑，然而Steve的腸子不舒服地下沉，在他認識Natasha這麼多年以來，從未看到她這麼故作姿態過。

“這並不是巧遇，對嗎？”他嘆了口氣。“妳真的是來探查我的。”

她聳聳肩，繼續走在他身邊。

“我......”他開口，不確定地說，“我並不是像人們說得那樣。那都不是真的我。”

她仰頭瞪著他，嘴唇緊抿成一條直線。

“是嗎？你去上大學，就那樣消失，接著在華盛頓成為榮譽街頭英雄，然而現在你出現在這裡？幹什麼？來肅清這些骯髒的街道？根除雜草？拯救這個爛地方？”

Steve眨了眨眼，皺起眉頭，“不，我 - ”

“我不認為回來的是Steve Rogers，”她說。“我曾經覺得他大概永遠不會回來了，那個小傢伙。”Steve無法讀懂她。現在，她是一個不認識他的人 - 不是他的朋友，他的同學 - 她是一個陌生人。她定定看著他。“我猜他仍然沒有回來。”

“呃，好吧，”他清了清嗓子，當他們轉過街角，沙丘區進入視線。“不，我不再是當年那個小個子，但是，妳知道，我現在回家了。”

“ **家** ？”她看起來一副被惹惱的樣子。“你？”

“我很失望地發現他們拆除了舊的綜合運動場，”他柔聲說。“在我成長的過程中，在那渡過的時光是最美好的。”

Natasha仍然眉頭緊皺。

“不是有意要舊事重提。”他虛弱地微笑。可惡，這真是該死的尷尬。

“這些日子他們清走了成噸的廢物，”她尖刻地說。然後，在沙丘區的人行道入口處，她轉身面對他，雙臂交疊抱胸。

“聽著。”

Steve停步，迎視她銳利的眼神。

“你不再是這裡的一份子，”她說。

Steve眨了眨眼。

“你不能天真的認為你可以就這樣重新和大夥兒打成一片，”她伸展手臂，然後打了個響指。“你現在是一個該死的條子。”如果Natasha是那種會吐痰的人，那麼現在她就會做了。“你沒有贏得任何人的認可，你懂嗎？沒有童子軍加分獎勵，什麼都沒有。”

Steve不動聲色地盯著她。“你們就是這樣警告新來的警察？”

她豎起眉毛，“如果這是一個警告，你會知道的，Rogers。你會艱難行事。”

“那這是幹什麼？”

Natasha扭頭往Steve現在免強稱之為家的大樓看去。“說真格的？我不敢相信這是你，完全無法置信。一直以來，你就跟我們所有人一樣是個死老百姓。我一點都不想知道為什麼你換邊站。”

她並沒有說錯。Steve跟這裡的人一直是同一國的。在他十五歲之前，他眼睛上的烏青比任何人都多。

“然後 - 他媽的，”她雙手插在臀部旁，“現在你在這裡，帶著警徽，拿著槍在街上巡邏就像個....就像個.....到底發生了什麼事？”

“生活。”，Steve聳聳肩。

“是哼？”她再次皺眉，“那麼確保你的生活遠離我的。”

“你在說什麼，Nat？”這個綽號輕易地溜出他的嘴。

“我說，把你的醜鼻子離我們的生活遠一點，我們自己會處理我們的爛事。”

“妳是在暗示妳有參活什麼不法活動嗎？”Steve嘲弄地挑起一邊眉毛。

“我在說，”她翻了個白眼，“如果你不會幫忙，那麼你就是個阻礙。所以， **罩子放亮點** 。”

話已至此，她旋轉腳跟，朝他們原本走過來的方向離開。

Steve獨自站在那裡，雙手抱著超重的雜貨，想破頭也搞不清她到底是什麼意思。

 

   
   
“這次又是怎樣？”Steve問道，跟隨Sam穿過停車場。“我們為什麼要穿制服？”

“好吧，聽著 **黃金烘培豆*** ，”Sam嘆了口氣，“這裡的開發商正舉辦燒烤派對。他們每年都會做這一類的活動，好讓本地人知道他們。“

***blonde roast - 輕度烘焙，更甜，用有柑橘香味的咖啡豆 - 這綽號還挺適合金髮甜心Steve哈哈！讓我想到AM跟Seb兩人互稱摩卡咖啡跟香草拿鐵2333。**

 

“我不懂，”Steve說。“為什麼建築開發商想和當地人搞好關係？”

Sam聳聳肩：“敦親睦鄰？這地區有很多建設在進行啊！你沒注意到嗎？Rogers？”

好的， _沒錯_ ，他有。這裡現在真的有很多拆除跟新建工作在進行。在瓦西里街和泰爾博街的交匯處新蓋好一個迷你購物中心，老莫斯西圖書館下週將被拆除，建物周圍已經圍起很大的警示牌。

“哼嗯嗯嗯，”Steve抱怨地哼哼。

公園進入視野，已經有許多人聚集在現場，孩子們在攀爬架爬上爬下，有的正在溜滑梯。場邊放置了數個 **燒烤爐和BBQ烤肉架*** ，旁邊都站了負責燒烤的廚師。一個巨大的標語牌豎立在旁，上頭用巨大的藍色粗體字母寫著「歡迎所有人！」。

***grills and barbecues - 美式烤肉分兩種，Grill是高溫且快速的直火方式燒烤，講究食材品質凸顯原味；BBQ是指長時間、低溫，會加大量醬汁的燒烤方式。**

 

“Pierce公司呈現給你，”Steve繼續往下讀。

群眾出席率非常高。

Steve向旁邊一桌警察和消防員揮手示意。

Hill隊長一面大嚼熱狗一面不忘跟他眨眼回禮。她身上穿的消防員制服看起來比自己穿的警察制服舒適多了。

“哇，”Steve低聲讚嘆。

“看！很讚吧！”Sam笑嘻嘻。“免費的食物，免費的流行音樂，免費的糖果，誰不愛？”

“是的，我想也是，”Steve回應。不過，他還是覺得這到底在 **搞啥** 鬼？

他們倆穿過人群，試著拿些食物並找個好位置。

然而最後他們只能將就一起坐在公園的長凳上。

“太好吃啦，”Sam大口咬著一隻香辣烤雞腿一邊稱讚。

Steve慢慢地啃著漢堡。

他看著一群孩子熱鬧地跳著某種舞蹈，一個女人揮舞雙手指揮他們，她旁邊的地上放著一個過時的揚聲器，周圍的家長們都在鼓掌大笑，為他們歡呼。

“太可愛了，”Sam低吼。“看！這樣消磨休假時間的方式不賴吧？”

“我們穿著制服欸，”Steve嘆了口氣。“有點奇怪。”

“沒辦法，隊長的命令，”Sam嘟嚷。“該死的，我超想去跳舞。”

“他們會殺了你的，”Steve取笑他。

Sam大大翻了個白眼。

一陣喧鬧聲引起Steve注意。

“不，我向上帝發誓，賭上聖經，就是他沒錯，”一個金髮男人大聲說，踩著篤定的步伐向他們走過來。他一面走一面對他身旁的男人比劃著 - 他身旁那個高挑、黝黑，肌肉發達的男人.... _哦！媽的..._

Steve努力嚥下滿嘴的食物，硬吞的過程中差點哽死自己。

“不......”另一個傢伙開口，他的聲音低沈、磁性。“不可能是......”

“我對耶穌發誓，Nat已經說啦！”Clint Barton賭咒，他們越來越近。

“哦喔～來了，”Sam低聲提醒，好像Steve沒注意到一樣。

Clint Barton和Bucky Barnes，朝他們直直走來，然後在他倆所坐的長椅前站定，尷尬的瞬間。

實際上，Clint像一頭興奮過度的拉布拉多那樣撲向他們，而Barnes則是慢吞吞地跟在後頭，似乎有些不確定與不情願。

“嘿，”Clint說。

Steve抬起頭。Clint正在微笑，雙手叉腰，陽光在他身後閃耀著。Steve瞇起眼睛，注意力被他身後的深色頭髮男子拉走。

Bucky就在那裡。就在他眼前。Bucky Barnes！ _老天啊！這是真的嗎？_

“他是當機了嗎？”Clint問。

“不是啦，”Sam嘟嚷，“只是有點恐龍 - 神經傳送太慢。喂！Rogers！”

“哦，呃，嗨，”Steve硬吞下嘴裡的食物，把手裡的漢堡往旁一放...放在...隨便哪裡啦 _誰在乎_ ，然後站起身。

“耶穌基督！”Barton高興地喊，“我真是不敢相信。 **Steve.天殺的.Rogers** ！你他媽的怎麼了，夥計？”

他熱情有勁地搖著Steve的手。

“呃，嘿，Clint，”Steve說。“好久不見。”

“真的，你也這樣覺得？”Clint環抱了他一下。“喔老兄，你攝取了不少蛋白質哦！”他瞥了一眼也站了起來的Sam。“你知道，他曾經是一個瘦巴巴的小東西。”

Sam的眉頭充滿興味地挑起，“真的嗎？”他偷笑著轉向Steve，“這我可不知道。”

“沒錯，沒錯，沒錯，”Clint繼續強調，讓Steve意識到，這傢伙確實是那個曾經跟他一起上學的人 - 那個語速超快、容易讓人產生好感的傢伙。“別看他小，這傢伙是個爆竹！比這裡誰打得架都多！記得那時Damien Liu一拳揍在你的鼻子上嗎？”

Steve有點不好意思地笑著點頭，“記得啊！結果我的鼻子從那之後沒好過。”

“看起來是這樣，”Clint大笑，爽朗得像顆太陽。

“你說我們的黃金男孩有個歪鼻子是因為他是個 **麻煩製造者** ？”Sam問。“嗯，這讓我忍不住覺得他就是這樣長大的。”

Steve推搪Sam的肩膀，“閉嘴啦你，”他有點誇張地說，盡力按耐自己不要去看Clint身後的人。他能堅持多久？ _不，我沒看到附近哪有帥得要命的英俊傢伙！你在胡說什麼？我是個天生的社交能手，沒有奇怪的癖好。_ **（譯者：史蒂薇同學的心理戲很是波濤洶湧啊！XD）**

“很高興見到你，”Clint接著說。他上下打量Steve。“我是說...儘管不欣賞你的職業選擇。”

Steve真心地笑了。“是啊，我開始感覺到了。”

Clint聳聳肩，“唔，你選擇了你的道路嘛，人生就是這樣。”

Steve點點頭，“呃，是啊，但 - ”

“順便問一下，倉鼠怎麼樣啦？”Sam突然插嘴，Steve瞬間狀況外。

“咦？哈姆雷特嗎？“Clint說，”哦，牠掛啦！小傢伙對這個殘酷的世界而言太柔弱了。”

“噢，老兄，”Sam搖頭，“這真糟。”

“不過，他的兄弟 **班福留*** ？喔！牠過得可好呢！”

***Benvolio - 班福留，戲劇羅密歐與茱麗葉中，羅密歐的好友。**

 

Sam露齒一笑，“對了，你聽說上次那個倉鼠暴走？我們部門有一半警察被傳呼因為 - ”他猛地停下，“Steve？”

Steve正在吞口水。

Bucky直盯盯地看著他，這感覺簡直 _不可思議 / 令人手足無措_ 。

“哦，歹勢！不好意思啊！夥計！”Clint一拍額頭。“Barnes，你也認識Rogers對吧？”

Bucky向前一步伸出手，清了清喉嚨。“嘿，”他沉聲招呼。

老天在上，Steve絕對沒有因為這迷人的嗓音而雙腿發軟，幾欲暈厥， _絕對沒有_ 。 **（譯者：這迷弟反應...我沒眼看惹。）**

“嘿，”Steve點頭微笑，伸手握住對方。“你記得我？”

Bucky的掌心粗糙，佈滿老繭。他哼了一聲。“是啊，那時你比較小。”

事實上，他似乎有點被驚呆了。

所以Steve主動收回手。“呃，對啊！我有個遲到的發育期，突然爆發之類的。”

“是啊，”Bucky低聲說。

“你們在一起上學嗎？”Sam問，就好像他完全不知情。Steve斜了他那假得要命的無辜表情一眼。

“ 我們是，”Clint豎起一根手指在他和Steve之間比了比。“這傢伙比我們大一歲，”他用大拇指指著Bucky。

“回來很好，”Steve微笑著，他的聲音透著緊張。上帝，他聽起來像剛步入青春期的愚蠢少年。

“打賭你會這樣說！”Clint歡快地喊，“金窩銀窩都比不過這 **豬窩** ！”

Sam同意地歪歪頭。

Steve想說些什麼。說點聰明、有趣的回應，但他腦袋一片空白。真該死。

“那麼，你結婚了嗎？有孩子沒？“Clint問。“領養？高度推薦！”

Sam蹙眉，“你領養了孩子？”

“沒啦，老兄，”Clint大笑，“我是被領養的。最好的主意。再次強烈推薦。”

Sam大聲哼了哼，“是啊，不。不過Steve大概有一天會去那裡。我敢打賭。”

“所以....沒有孩子？”Clint又問道。“女朋友？”他像白痴一樣上下挑動著眉毛。

“老天，你真的很八卦，”Steve聽到Bucky咕噥抱怨。

“啊，”Steve吸了口氣，“不，還沒有，沒有孩子。呃，沒有，也沒有女朋友。”

“哦，我確定姑娘們很快會盯上你的屁股，”Clint竊笑。

“你可以在那邊說嘴，只是因為你已經和萬中選一的女王結婚啦！”Sam笑了起來。“你甚至試都不用試。”

“這我可不會反駁你，”Clint咧嘴一笑。“我是上天祝福的男人。”

Bucky翻眼看天，顯然很不耐煩。

“沒有姑娘們，”Steve接著說。他覺得自己正在 **挖洞給自己跳** 。“沒有姑娘，呃，從來沒有，最近也沒有。”

“都沒有？”Clint疑惑地撅起嘴。

“好吧，”Steve撓撓下巴，“我的意思是，我有點，你知道，比較屬意另一邊。我試過了，但是...就是這樣。”

Sam眨眼瞪著他。“ **什麼？！** ”

“ **什麼？？** ”Steve如鸚鵡學舌。“你知道的。”

“我不 - 知道，”Sam說。“老兄啊，你是 **同性戀？？** 狗屎，我還把我們那一層半數的女人往你面前送！我以為你只是害羞！”

Steve臉蛋漲紅，“什麼？你幹嘛要這樣？這就是為什麼Amy一直來跟我借筆嗎？她老是過來拿我的筆。”

“哦，我的老天爺啊，”Sam有氣無力，“我一直在浪費她們的時間，你的時間，還有我自己的時間。”

Clint在一旁笑看好戲。

Steve抬頭看過去，Bucky正盯著他，有點皺眉。然而他的臉頰上有一抹紅暈。 _靠，是怎樣？_

Bucky發現他的目光，隨即移開視線，然後舔了舔嘴唇。

一個幼小的聲音打斷了他們。四個男人都低頭往下看，一個金髮小女孩，睜著棕色的大眼睛。她站在Barnes大腿旁，正舉起一隻小手拉拉Barnes的手指。

“Bucky ......”她的童言童語帶著漏風。“跳舞時間。”

_而該死的。_

Barnes對她勾起一抹微笑。“嘿，Thang姑娘。我以為還沒到跳舞的時候，晚點嗎？”

她拉著他的手指。“不，現在。”

“呃，好吧，”他從肩膀往後瞥了一眼。舞蹈老師正在調整她的音箱。“當然，咱們走吧。”

他把那個小女孩一把撈起，然後倒退著從三個男人身旁離開。

“得先走啦！”他有點不自然地嘟嚷。

Steve的下巴掉下來了。

他清了清喉嚨，用一種詭異的沙啞聲音低聲問，  “呃，她是 - ”

“他的？”Clint迅速反應。“哦，老天啊，不是。這傢伙能輕易騙到所有孩子的心。她媽媽在那邊。“Clint指著草地上的一群女性。

“當然，好的，”Steve說。

當他被大聲叫到名字時，Clint回身查看。“啊，我的女王在招喚，”他說，再次轉身看著他們。

“我們得找個時間聚聚交流訊息，警官們，”他笑著說。“尤其是你，Rogers。我可有很多故事要講。”

“我打賭他有。”在Clint走遠，回到廣場對面緊盯著他們的Natasha身邊後，Sam哼了哼說。

 

 

   
陽光明媚的休息日即將劃上句點，Steve幾乎記不清這一整天到底都發生了什麼。

他花了很多時間注視Barnes和孩子們跳舞，跟小姑娘們散步，充當一個非專業然而非常稱職的保姆。

當然，Steve還是有花時間和他的同事坐在一起，與一些當地居民交流，但很明顯地，在這兒，執法人員並不受歡迎。基本上他就像個外地人那樣被冷漠對待。

話說回來，他還是很納悶到底他們為何會被邀請，這疑問沒多久就水落石出。

他只想再和Bucky講講話，再一次就好。他想...試看看。

所以，在日落之前，他鼓起勇氣走到那男人所在之處 - 他正在和一個女孩說話。

“呃，嗨，”Steve靠近，舉起手角度怪異而愚蠢地揮了揮。

Barnes看過來，皺起眉頭。正在和他說話的女孩轉過身。Steve的眼睛立馬瞪大了。

“ **妳** ！”他驚喘。

“老天！是誰邀請你的啊！“America Chavez訝異大喊，逕直往另一個方向逃走。然而在她能逃脫之前，Steve抓住了她的手肘。

“警察施暴呀！”她尖叫，扭動著想要逃脫。

Steve鬆手放開她，“嘿！別這樣，我只是想談談。”好吧，主要不是跟她，不過，也可以。

Barnes橫身擋住他。“退後，”他粗聲警告。

Steve後退一步。“對不起，”他說，舉起手以示和平。America躲在Barnes身後，怒瞪著他。

“別碰她，”Barnes說。

“對不起，”Steve再次點頭。“我不是故意要嚇妳，”這當然對America說的。他懷疑有什麼可以嚇倒眼前這個男人。“我只是想在妳再次逃跑之前談談，我有問題要問妳。”

“沒什麼好談的，”她大聲哼哼，對他舉起一隻拳頭。然後就這樣，一溜煙又跑了。

“什麼.....？”Steve像顆洩氣的氣球。“我只是...想問......”

Barnes交疊起他粗壯的手臂，抱胸盯著Steve。

Steve嚥了嚥口水，很確定自己臉紅了。“呃......”他開始解釋，“我其實是過來找你說話的...呃...但我想我搞砸了。”

Barnes的反應只是更加瞇起眼睛。

Steve搔搔鼻子。“那麼...你好嗎？”老天啊地上可以直接裂開深淵大洞把他吞進去算了嗎？

Bucky打量著他，Steve只能掙扎著不要把眼睛黏在那鼓起的二頭肌上。

“還是一個 **麻煩製造者** ，嗯？”Bucky取笑。

在Steve能做出任何反應前，一隻手拍在Bucky的肩膀上。Steve面前出現一個年長的男人 - 一個戴著和藹可親面孔，頭髮梳理得齊整的傢伙。他穿著全套正式西裝，笑容沈著。“Barnes！”他說，“你一定得介紹我們認識下。我聽說鎮上來了一位新警官。”但是Barnes毫無反應，就站在那裡眨著眼睛。年長的男人伸出手，“Alexander Pierce，很高興認識你，警官......”他往下瞄瞄Steve的警徽，“Rogers？”

“是的，沒錯，”Steve握手，掛上他的標準 ‘我是專業人士’ 表情。“Pierce？就像...Pierce公司？”

男人露齒一笑，“好吧，當我的姓氏就寫在歡迎標語上時，真是很難隱藏。是的，那就是我。希望你今天在這裡過得愉快？”

Steve點頭，“當然。很愉快。”他不知道怎麼回事，但這個男人讓Steve心中 **警鈴大作** \- 這人太過裝模作樣了。

Pierce拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，“我看到你也見過我最好的員工之一了，是嗎？Barnes？”

Bucky哼了一聲，“是的，老闆。”

“你有好好招呼我們這位正直的執法人員，對吧？”Pierce微笑地問。

Bucky生硬地點了點頭。

“員工？”Steve問道。

“啊，你真的是新來的，”Pierce打趣。“沒錯，恐怕我在這有很多發展中的建築案件，這是我的興趣所在。我們有很多團隊在努力工作呢，Rogers警官。我們要讓這個小鎮變得美麗。”

“你的意思是這些還不止？”Steve苦笑道。

“啊，我們這裡有個評判者，”Pierce笑著說。

Bucky聳聳肩。

“他很安靜，”Pierce微笑，像在談論一個他最喜歡的侄子，“但他是我最好的承包商。親力親為地管理我的團隊們。他是相當棒的投資。”

Steve眨了眨眼。  _建地工頭？啊哈。_

“這很棒...”Steve說。“你喜歡這工作？”他轉向Barnes直率地詢問。

Barnes凝視他，點了點頭，“Pierce公司給了我們很多工作機會”，他又聳了聳肩。“這很好。”

“噢，嗯，”Steve喃喃。他轉身面向Pierce。“所以...這燒烤派對...？”

“一個小小的感恩大夥兒的禮物，”Pierce笑著說。“施工嘛，總是有點打擾大家，噪音啊灰塵雜物什麼的，所以我想讓大家都高興高興。費用全由我們負擔，當然。”

“當然，”Steve點點頭，對他所說的持保留態度。

“我也歡迎所有優秀的執法人員盡情享受。畢竟，如果沒有他們，我們不可能引用都市更新或交通法案來通過任何建案。”Pierce的笑容寬廣而深刻。

Steve自己的微笑很緊繃。他也不確定怎麼回事或為什麼，他就是感覺Pierce並沒有全說實話。他讓Steve覺得噁心、鬼祟，然而他才第一次見到他。Steve打賭一百萬美元，Pierce不會忽略他手心緊張的出汗。不過，再怎麼樣，Steve也只不過是個微不足道的條子罷了。

 

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

事情再次發生。

“他沒能挺過來，”Sam垂著頭低聲說。

“可惡，”Steve吐氣。

他們再次失去了與神秘毒品H的受害者交談的機會。從化學分析中獲得的信息，整個警隊現在都意識到這個看似無害的小玩意殺傷力驚人。越來越多的人因此死亡，通報用藥過量跟病危被送往醫院的案件也越來越多。

Steve闖入Ross隊長的辦公室。 **（譯者：Excuse me? Ross? 我討厭這角色，皺眉。）**

Steve並不是唯一注意到舊木材場就是整個事件起源地的人。

這種純度如此高的藥物，必須在高科技設備上生產。Foster博士，他們的天才科學家下了定論，她非常肯定。

“這不會留下丁點能追蹤的痕跡，”她在地區簡報會上語帶敬畏地說。“我們唯一能建議你們團隊的，是留意氣味和粉末。它不能直接吸食，也不能透過針管注射。吸毒者不知被誰教導可以把H跟血液混合，然後放在紙裡捲起來，點燃後像吸煙那樣抽它的煙霧。”

這聽起有點令人毛骨悚然。

“所以我們也要注意身上有傷口的，他們會為了取血自殘？”那時Steve求證。

“沒錯，”Foster博士點點頭，“你這想法是對的。”

“為什麼是血？”Sam問。

Foster博士嘆了口氣：“我們只能假設那是因為血液是最方便又能快速取得的可吸入液體，但老實說，一般水也能很好地作用。我們發現使用者都出現肌膚乾燥、崩毀，並混有血跡，這很奇怪。”

所以這到底意味著什麼？出於沒人知道的原因，有人發現了使用方法然後開始抽這個。也許只是為了讓這些原本就沈溺毒癮、對免費藥物來者不拒的人對這種藥慢慢上癮。

沒錯，它是免費的。

這是最令人不安的部分。沒有人知道誰在發送這個，只知道如果你想要的話，它是免費的，完全不用支付任何東西。然而，天下沒有白吃的午餐。

這正是眼下Steve腦袋瓜裡頭翻滾的字眼。

這種高純度、高價錢的藥物，被隱藏於暗處的不知名人士無償送給那些毫不知情的流浪漢、窮人，很明顯是別有用心。

“這是最後一次，Rogers，”Ross隊長怒吼，“不准再提重啟注射屋計畫的事情！”

“但是，長官，”Steve爭辯，“這效果會比 - ”

“滾出我的辦公室，”Ross雙手放在辦公桌上，氣得臉紅脖子粗。“你手上有實質任務，給我去做你該做的。”

“很好哈哈，還真是有效，”Sam挖苦，對Steve會立刻被趕出辦公室早有心理準備。他已經習慣Steve跟隊長之間你來我往的常態。

“這是 - ”Steve大聲嘆氣，“預防勝於治療！有那麼難懂嗎！？我們可以安排專業的醫務人員常駐，也可以有效減低死亡率！”

“我不是說這個不好，”Sam安撫，“但是把隊長惹火了對你不會有任何好處。”

“哼，也許他應該更仔細聽別人怎麼說，”Steve仍然怒氣沖沖，像一陣風暴那樣往前衝。

Sam搖搖頭。“老兄，你真的會比他更勝任那個職位。”

Steve嗤之以鼻，“Sam，不，老天，你必須停止這樣說。”

他繞過一個轉角，進入他們的辦公區。他猛地煞住腳步 - 某人正坐在他的椅子上。

“怎麼 - ？”Sam煞車不及一頭撞到他後背。

“嗨，”America Chavez向他們揮了揮手，這妞大喇喇地把腳翹在Steve的辦公桌上。“接待處說我可以在這裡等。”

Steve眨了眨眼，然後靠近了些，慢慢地。

“嗨，America，”他用上最平和冷靜的聲調，就像他正在和一頭容易受驚嚇的小馬說話那樣。“我能為妳做什麼？”

她皺了皺眉，然後放下腳。“聽著，這鬼主意不是我出的。反正就是，我這出了點狀況，如果沒有條子出面，我什麼也做不了。”

Steve靠得更近些。Sam趕緊去拿他的筆記本。

“發生什麼事？”他問。

她咬咬嘴唇。“我超不愛跟豬警 **(pigs*)** 說話，”她直言不諱。

***Cop、Pigs都是America人對警察不尊重的稱呼，仇警在貧民地區更為嚴重。**

 

“嘴巴放乾淨點，”Sam心平氣和地說，就像這個詞對他來說已經習以為常。

她不高興地撇撇嘴，“好吧，聽著，記得D'Oroso太太嗎？”

Steve點了點頭。

“她得到一些信息，為你。我昨天才剛聽說的，我們 - 我的意思是，我決定你應該要知道。”

“知道什麼？”Steve追問。

他拉過來一把椅子，椅腳拖過廉價的塑膠地板發出刺耳的噪音。

很顯然，America一副心不甘情不願的樣子。“她說她知道，那些藥物，她是從...某個傢伙手裡拿到的。”

“很好，”Steve點點頭。“是她認識的人嗎？”

“對啦，當然，老兄，”America嘆了口氣，“她又不傻。”

Steve微微一笑。“好吧。能告訴我是誰嗎？”

“不，”她直截了當地拒絕，“但我可以告訴你它是從哪裡來的。”

Steve眨了眨眼。唔，這樣反而更好。

“新百利建築工地有很多貨在進出，”她仔細斟酌言詞。

Steve知道她在說的是哪個工地。目前還只挖了大洞，尚未開始建築。那兒是用來囤積物料，以及讓卡車和挖土機停放的地方。“好的。”

她慢慢地點頭，眼睛緊盯著他的臉。“那有不少人在工作，看起來他們並不清楚他們在卸的是什麼貨。總之那些絕不是三夾板，我很肯定。”

Sam在Steve身後異常沈默。他們都為她正吐露的信息屏氣凝神。

“你確定？”他簡單問。

她聳聳肩。

接著她突然站起身。

“妳為什麼要告訴我們，America？”Steve說，也跟著站了起來，小心翼翼地保持一段距離。

“因為，”她頓了一下，皺起眉頭，“你說這裡的人正瀕臨死亡，但沒有人知道為什麼。你得找出原因，好嗎？D'Oroso夫人在做過戒癮之後仍然沒有好轉。她之前的狀況就很差，但現在更糟。她從沒傷害過任何人。而有一伙人正在做這些壞事。我們得阻止他們。不能讓那些傢伙就這樣拿窮人開刀。我們也有權利；我們不是任人宰割的狗。”

Steve和Sam一時都沉默了。

“妳說得對，”Steve說。“百分之百正確”

“謝謝妳過來告訴我們，”Sam補充。

Sam拿出他的名片遞過去。“如果妳需要我們，可以打電話。我在背面也留了他的號碼。”

她瞪著他們倆。

“我可不是在留言。”

Steve點點頭表示理解。“我們同時需要一個合法的監護人。”

“嗯，”Sam環顧四周，“我都沒看到妳母親在哪裡。”

她把那視為她該離開的信號，於是她拍拍屁股跑了，當然，沒忘記從Sam的手裡把名片抽走。  
 

 

 

 

“她講到一個重點，”Steve把文件夾放到Sam的辦公桌上。

“什麼？”Sam粗聲說。

“那些毒品。America說它們針對窮人。看看這些文件，毫無疑問，她是對的。”

Sam把文件拉過來打開。

他說：“這些都是發展項目的城市法規方案。” 他瞥了一眼Steve。“哼嗯，我開始討厭你那副樣子。”

“她是對的！”Steve怒吼。“看！Pierce公司申請了一整套許可證來建造，對不對？”

“沒錯......”Sam點了點頭。

“同時有很多其他投資人在這裡做投資。而這些與Pierce有直接關係的投資人也同時用他作為開發者。”

“好吧，”Sam繼續往下看，“但這又不違法。”

“是的，但注意這裡，幾乎所有的投資項目都是“都市更新”。看第72頁的投資者報告。他們把錢轉移到這裡。”

Sam快速往後翻。

他掃視過頁面。“Hydra ...”他大聲唸出來。他猛地抬頭，瞪大雙眼。“狗屎。你是認真的？”

“Hydra製藥總部位於北京。標準處方藥的大量生產者。所有要素都聚齊了，對吧？”

“是的，而這個...”Sam的眼睛越瞪越大，因為他正在想通事實真相。“那些藥片上的標記，那個像蛇的符號。”

“ **Hydra** ，一隻多頭蛇，”Steve點點頭。

Sam大聲嘲笑。“你是認真的嗎？他們真的有那麼笨嗎？”

“還是有那麼自大？”Steve補充。

“媽的，”Sam嘆了口氣，“所以，Pierce插足一家製藥廠，同時作為一個開發商。他到底想幹嘛？”

“仔細想想America說過的。他試圖擺脫窮人、病人、老人。”

“為什麼？”Sam問。

“因為如果居民不搬走或者不賣，他就沒法取得那些要開發的土地。”

“木材堆場，”Sam倒吸一口氣。

“還有火車軌道那邊的地，”Steve補充。

“哦，我們得走了，”Sam說，跳了起來。

 

   
   
“都是你的錯！該死的！”Natasha一拳揮過來，差點把Steve的下巴打歪。

“嘿，嘿！”Sam趕緊介入，讓她後退保持距離。“小姐，拜託，冷靜點。”

“Natasha，”Steve說。“這是怎麼回事？”

當他們到達建築工地時，Clint Baton正被押進警車後座。

“我向上帝發誓，Rogers，”Natasha嘶聲說，“你搞錯家了。你不能不逮捕沒有犯法的人！無緣無故！”

“嘿，嘿，”Steve提高音量，“我都還不知道發生了什麼事。”

“那為什麼Clint被戴上手銬？他為什麼被捕？”

Steve完全一頭霧水。

“我......不知道......”他轉過身。

Rand警員一邊招手一邊向他小跑過來。

“見鬼的到底怎麼回事？”Steve氣急敗壞地問。

他和Sam才剛到工地現場，而這裡的情況已經完全失控。

“呃，嫌疑人被發現持有A級管制藥物，長官，”Danny急忙回答。他舉起一個證物袋。

“我的老天爺，”Sam在Steve身後倒抽一口氣。“這可不是小香囊。”

不，那不是。這印有Hydra符號的藥片 - 足足有兩磅那麼多 - 毫無疑問就是毒品 **Ｈ** 。

 

 

   
“這不歸我們管轄，Rogers，”Sam嘆了一口氣。“你不能干涉。”

“全都是胡說八道！”Steve大力一掌拍在方向盤上。“我們得把Clint弄出來。”

“你瘋了嗎？”Sam說。“不，我們要做的是搞清楚他是怎麼攪和進這堆爛攤子裡的。”

“他被設計了，他身上有標籤，”Steve說。

“也許是，”Sam點點頭。“也許不是。”

“Sam，”Steve轉身面對他的搭檔。“Clint Barton絕對不會這樣做。”

“為什麼不會？”Sam問。“他以前就因為吸食大麻被捕。”

“大麻不是 - 媽的！”

Steve把鑰匙插進鑰匙孔，然後啟動引勤。

“好吧，伙計，”Sam冷靜地說，“我們要去哪裡？”

“我們得進入那個建築工地，”Steve咆哮道。

“我們不行，你明知道的，”Sam說。

“我們不行，”Steve打檔入前進檔，把車子從停車格駛離。“但我知道誰可以。”

 

 

   
“嘿！”街上有一個聲音從他們身後傳來，“嘿！你們臭條子不能來這裡，你們不被允許！”

一群青少年正尾隨在他們後方。

Steve轉過身正面迎視他們。

“嘿，有人知道我可以在哪裡找到James Barnes嗎”

三名青少年擋在他面前，毫不客氣地瞪著他。“幹嘛？也想用不實指控逮補他？”其中一名男孩嘶聲說。

“你們不受歡迎，”另一個男孩冷冷地說。

“聽著，我們在這裡是想幫忙，”Sam冷靜地說。“我們需要找到Barnes。”

“哼，我們才不會告訴你，”留著一頭黑色長髮的女孩怒氣沖沖地說。“告密者會得到報應。”

旁邊那個瘦長的男孩翻了個白眼說：“那是在監獄裡，妳白痴喔。”

“不，不是！”她大叫。“只要是叛徒都會。”

“條子不算叛徒，他們又不跟我們同一邊！”

他們兩個爭執起來，Steve和Sam只好在旁乾瞪眼。

他們正站在另一個建築工地外面，尋找能進入的方法。

“拜託，伙計們，”Steve懇求道，“我們也想幫Clint，好嗎？但是如果我們找不到Barnes，我們就沒法幫上忙。”

“為什麼？”一個沙啞的聲音穿過少年們喧鬧的爭吵聲。

Steve快速轉身，發現自己正和Bucky Barnes面對面。

“嘿！”Steve倒抽一口氣，一部分是因為喜悅，一部分是因為荷爾蒙不足。“你今天在這裡上工！”

Sam斜斜瞟了他一眼。

Bucky穿著一件髒兮兮的T卹和牛仔褲，頭上戴著一頂亮黃色的工地用安全帽。這副裝扮完全符合Steve對建築工人的想像。

“你想要幹嘛？”Bucky臉色陰沈。

“我們，呃，我們需要你幫忙，”Steve說。

Bucky皺起眉頭。

“他們把Clint抓走了！”其中一個男孩大喊，Sam噓聲制止他。

Bucky看著Steve，眼神銳利。“什麼？”

“我們正試圖幫助他，”Steve嘆氣。

青少年們爭相報告Clint的困境，說實話，Steve不覺得那會有什麼幫助。

所以Steve把Bucky拉到一旁，讓Sam去應付他們。

“聽著，”Steve說，“我們已經得到訊息，知道這種藥物的始作俑者以及事情的來龍去脈。”

Bucky看著他眨了眨眼。真該死，Steve才猛然驚覺，難道...難道作為Pierce的上游承包商，Bucky也參與其中？也許這就是Pierce高度重視Bucky的原因？

“主謀是Pierce嗎？”Bucky一點質疑都沒有，直截了當地問道。

Steve猛眨眼，有點吃驚，然後不由自主地點頭 - 完全克制不了自己。 **（譯者：欸欸，警察可以這樣透露嫌犯是誰嗎...一一:）**

“可惡，”Bucky挫敗地揉臉。他的指關節粗糙乾燥，沾滿塵土。“真該死。”

“怎麼了？”Steve低聲問，完全沒有被Bucky濃密的黑睫以及有點破皮的粉色嘴唇所吸引。 **（譯者：Rogers警官！我要吹哨子了！）**

“我.....唉..”Bucky嘆了口氣，一邊揉著嘴唇一邊說。“我真希望不是他。”

“為什麼？”Steve問。

“因為，”Bucky憤憤地說，“他正在建設更新這個小鎮。帶來活計、工作。建造新的家園。”

Steve神色無奈。“沒錯，明面上是這樣，但他卻暗地裡分發毒品，這混蛋。我只需要證據來證明這個。”

Bucky盯著他，眼神無比犀利。“你到底打算怎麼做？他們已經栽贓在Barton身上了。他也為Pierce工作，你知道的。”

接著他陷入某種沈思。

“我不知道，Rogers，”Bucky哼哼，後退一步。“你就這樣走進來，告訴我這些就要我幫忙。我可沒那麼信任你。”

“是的，我明白，但是 - ”

“但是什麼？我加入，幫你們找到證據，然後呢？要是我被抓到呢？沒門。你得離開。”

他揮手示意他快走。

“不是，但 - ”Steve仍想爭取。

“沒有搜索票，就不能進去，”Bucky堅定地說，雙臂交叉。“警官。”

Steve擰眉，然後退後。他知道他只是在浪費時間。“好吧。我懂了。”

 

 

   
第二天一早。

“我操，”Steve長長的呻吟了一聲。

“沒錯，”Sam站在他旁邊說。

“他們一點時間也不浪費，對吧？”Rand警員在Steve另一側感嘆。

Steve只能乾瞪眼。

眼前每一台巡邏警車都被塗滿了亮光漆。

他和Sam的巡邏車狀況最糟，很顯然，這兒的居民們確實有在注意警察和他們開的車。

車身的每一寸都被噴上橘色的豬跟飛舞的老二，每一寸，甚至連擋風玻璃也都沒放過。

“哇，”Sam搖頭。“我只能說，哇！”

 

   
   
“所以他被保釋了，”Sam說。“我假設這就是你跑得像腳底抹油的原因？”  
“抱歉！我馬上回來！”Steve喊，人已經衝出警局大門的半路上。

 

 

   
“你不能來這裡，”America雙臂叉腰站在那，堵在Barton家的前廊上。

“聽著，America，”Steve開口。“我開著一台塗滿老二的警車來這裡 - 我相信你們絕對跟這事一點關係也沒有，總之，我有很要緊的事要找他。”

“不，”她大聲說。“我信了你，你這爛人。你是最糟糕的，就像其他人一樣。你得離開。”

“America，”Steve身後傳來一個低柔的聲音。他轉身。

“Barnes？”Steve眨眼。

“別去吵Clint，”Bucky說。他向Steve招手。“跟我來。”

即使他努力過，Steve也沒法對他說不。

“嘿！”America抗議地大叫。

Bucky轉身，對她做了一個“拉上拉鏈”的閉嘴手勢。

所以Steve就這樣乖乖跟在男人後頭走下人行道。他們沿著步道往後走，穿過馬路，停在Barnes老家門前。這間房子看起來灰撲撲的、油漆褪盡，搖搖欲墜，但Steve很容易就能認出來。

“進去，趕快，”Bucky粗聲說。

房子裡頭毫無生氣，陰沉沉地，這兒絕對需要多注入一點人氣。

“好吧，”Bucky冷靜地關上前門。“聽著，我跟Barton談過了。”

“是嗎？”Steve急切地說。

Bucky舉起手示意他稍安勿躁。“他說他被捕的理由是因為嗑嗨了。他的老闆看到他正在搖頭晃腦 - 發作之類的。所以他們就報警了。”

Steve有點萎。“然後？”

“然而他說他根本沒有嗑嗨。他一天都在工作，前一天晚上睡著的時候吃了一點安眠藥而已。他不管有沒有在工地上班都會慣性遲到，所以我相信這一點。”

Steve耐住性子等著，因為他知道Bucky正要講到重點。

“這就是為什麼那天他有點不靈光。但他提到有一點很奇怪，他的老闆把他叫出去，就好像有意在尋找什麼一樣。”Bucky嚼著下唇，就跟他小學時打棒球時一模一樣 - 他一緊張就會這樣。

“所以，”Bucky的呼吸很粗重，“沒錯，我知道他有在種大麻那一些的。他們利用他來轉移工地的注意力。尤其是他又有前科。”

Steve皺起眉頭。“是的，不，我會確保那不會成為他的致命點。”

“Rogers，你沒法保證的，”Bucky粗魯地打斷他，帶著怒意。“你不能因為你拿了個破徽章，就搞英雄主義那一套。”

“我沒有，”Steve繼續冷靜回應。“相信我。”

Bucky定定看了他一會兒。“不管怎麼說，”他轉過身，走到物品堆到要滿出來的大廳壁櫥旁。“我昨晚在那塊工地有工作。”

Steve的呼吸卡住了，絕對不是因為Bucky背對他彎下腰的關係 - 他挖出一大堆袋子和大衣。

他手上拿著一支很舊的iPhone。“這個。”

Steve呆愣地看著。

“我把手機設置了錄影，裝在那工地我們裝卸貨的地方。”Bucky低聲說。“我們準備要鋪設地板，所以進了成噸的硬木地板。不過，有人完全無視禁止進入的警告，跑進去裡頭拿了一些好東西。告訴我這可以作為匿名證據嗎？”

Steve的眼睛瞪得像銅鈴。

“我靠，你是認真嗎？”  他對著Bucky拼命眨眼。“你可能會被抓包。”

Bucky聳聳肩，“我覺得不會那麼倒霉。再說，你也有可能是在說謊。”

“這個視頻......可以證明我沒亂說？”

“諸如此類的，”Bucky笑得像隻偷了腥的貓。

 

 

   
“這可是高保真的證據，好傢伙！”Sam興奮大喊。

“是的！”Steve朝空中揮拳，在視頻第五次循環播放時。

“很好，”Ross隊長哼了一聲。“準備好逮補令。你會需要它。”  
 

 

 

   
Steve抬頭看了一下鐘。現在差不多半夜兩點。他又拖了一下他的啤酒瓶。他注意到手機裡有很多同事跟朋友的簡訊。

“真該死，”他大喘一口氣，往後靠在椅背上。

真是糟糕透頂的一週。

逮捕令發出五天以後，一些混帳事被解決了，但另一方面...

有人滑坐進他旁邊的酒吧高腳椅。

他嚇了一小跳。

“Barnes？”他有點迷糊地眨了眨眼。

“嘿，”另一個男人打招呼。他穿著一件漂亮的皮夾克，看起來質地柔軟。“你不應該喝這麼多。”

“屁 - ”Steve嘶聲噓他，“我高興幹嘛就幹嘛。”

Barnes翹起唇角。這個微笑簡直太勾人了。

“聽說Pierce落跑了，”他低聲說。

“是的，”Steve咕噥，摳著他啤酒瓶上的標籤。

“他怎麼會知道？”Bucky問。

Steve聳了聳肩，“有人走漏消息給他。事實證明如此。說到這個，我們那操蛋的隊長被Pierce名下一間空殼公司出高價收買了。超爛的，對吧？”

Bucky吹了一聲。“哇。”

“該死的渾球，”Steve嘆了口氣，沮喪地低頭把前額抵在吧檯上。“難怪沒有人相信這裡的警察。”

他就那樣攤了一會兒，期望能忘記這一切，身旁那個人也會自己離開。

Barnes沒有動。

當Steve終於抬起頭，他發現Barnes正盯著他。

“Clint沒事了，”他喃喃地說，低沈的嗓音穿過Steve的身體引起一陣震顫。“說你提醒他，他不可能去吸那種瘋狂的藥物。”

Steve微笑，“因為他有哮喘。我記得以前上體育課的時候，我們有時會分享吸入器。”

“而且沒有證據能證明他有接觸過那包玩意。原來那天工地的主管已經被Pierce親自交代要設計Barton。結果那傢伙太蠢，竟然直接把它藏在Clint的私人物品裡。就那樣把它擺著，然後報警。很顯然視頻證明了這一點。”

Steve微笑變寬了，“太好了...”

Bucky也露出笑容。他沒在喝酒，所以這傢伙到底還在這裡幹嘛？？

Steve坐直身體。“這酒吧都是條子在出入的，你知道的吧？”

Bucky輕笑，“我他媽清楚的很。我永遠地進入這個地獄之門啦。猜你會在這裡。”

Steve像隻被燈照到的貓頭鷹那樣眨眼。“你是......專門來找我的？”

Bucky聳了聳肩，“對啊！以為你想搶先知道這個消息，就是這樣。”

Steve用力盯著他，朦朧中彷彿看到那個住在他家那條街尾的男孩 - 一個更成熟，更英俊的版本。

“我簡直不敢相信是你...”他有點大著舌頭說，“Bucky Barnes。”

另一個男人向他挑起一邊眉毛。“我才不敢相信我認識的那個小水槍竟然長成了一個蠢條子。”

“不，不，”Steve胡亂揮手重新定義。“你...你是Bucky Barnes。你...你是我最最喜歡的。”

Barnes擰起眉頭，“啥？”

“喜歡，”Steve笨拙地解釋。“我很肯定，我中學那時超級迷戀你的。”啊操，酒精如果不是全宇宙最糟糕的玩意，Steve就不知道什麼是啦！不過，他太醉了，所以，管他的。“你真的很帥，又很酷。”

Bucky皺眉的同時也紅了臉。沒想到突然而來的同性愛慕，竟然也能讓這毫無疑問是異性戀的傢伙臉紅。

“呃，”他不自在地看向一旁，好像在看有沒有別人會聽到。然而這地方基本上空無一人。然後他轉身面對Steve。

沒錯，他絕對在臉紅。

超可愛的。

“我......呃，”他清了清嗓子，“我不...不是那圈子的，”他低聲說。“呃，對不起。”

Steve朝他揚起一邊眉毛，傾身向前。“你確定嗎？”他眨著長睫，眼神勾人，然後慢慢地舔了舔自己的唇。Bucky的眼睛肯定跟著他的舌頭在轉，很明顯他克制不了。“你絕對確定？”

Bucky瞥了他一眼。

“Rogers，”他粗聲說。“我不是同性戀。”

“我沒有說你是，”Steve咧嘴。“我只是在想，假如、也許、可能，你也喜歡我？你很常盯著我看呢。”

Bucky皺起了眉頭，“你更常盯著我看好吧，伙計。你以為我沒注意到？”

Steve幾乎要為自己感到驕傲啦。“真的？你注意到了？”

Bucky臉上的紅暈又深了一層，不自在地在高腳椅上挪動。“當然，”他嘟喃。

Steve內心感到一片暖洋洋，一股柔軟溫情升起。“想回我的地方嗎？”他說，這個想法剛在他腦中浮現。

Bucky眨眼。“呃，就像，去喝杯啤酒那樣？”

Steve吮吸自己的牙齒。“當然。啤酒。”

Bucky意味深長地看著他，然後掏出錢包，付了Steve的飲料。

“你欠我的，伙計。”

而Steve只是笑，露出一整排潔白的牙齒。

 

 

   
他正在吻Bucky，或者說Bucky正在吻他。無論哪種，這感覺都無與倫比。

“見鬼的耶穌，”Bucky呻吟，“為什麼你總是這樣？”

“怎樣？”Steve發出悶哼，沈浸於Bucky壓在他身上的愉悅之中。他往後倒進沙發，他挺起臀部，抬起右腿勾住Bucky，讓另一個男人能貼合地卡進他腿間好繼續親吻。

“你為什麼還是像我們小時候一樣煩人，讓人超級沮喪？”Bucky咒罵，然而身體還是如Steve希望的那樣往他貼近。

“呃？”Steve發出疑問的聲音，但當Bucky的嘴唇再次猛地攫住他的唇瓣時被硬生生打斷。

他身上的皮夾克已經脫掉了...丟在...某處。

“你是...這樣一個小混蛋，”Bucky低咆，往後退開一些。“總是惹麻煩。總是與塊頭比你大很多的傢伙打架。我發誓你一定是有個死亡願望。”

“嗯嗯 - ”Steve哼了一聲，酒精依舊在影響他，讓他的腦袋浸在一片暖意裡。

“我不是同性戀，”Bucky重複了一遍，即使他正在舔吻Steve，用他的老二碾磨Steve的股間。 **（譯者：口嫌體正直？）**

“閉嘴，”Steve怒吼，“我正試著要在這裡打一炮。”

“哦，你是嗎？”Bucky笑得很壞，“我還真沒注意。”

“你曾經和男人做過嗎？”Steve啃咬Bucky的下唇。

Bucky停住動作，仍然貼靠著他。他謹慎地打量了一下Steve。那雙淺色的眼眸是如此美麗，即使在他醜不拉嘰的出租公寓裡頭也摺摺生輝。

“是有...”他低語。Steve差點沒聽清楚。羞愧是一種難以處理的沈重情緒。

好吧。

Steve不會去指出他語氣中明顯的羞愧，因為...呃，就是很明顯好吧。相反的，他躺在自己的沙發上，放任自己沈溺在這驚人的感覺之中。

 

 

   
“哦，上帝，”Steve喘著氣，他們現在轉戰床鋪。“你真是，完美。”

Bucky低頭向他壞壞一笑。他已經脫掉上衣，牛仔褲拉鍊拉開低低掛在髖骨，他的老二非常有存在感地豎在那，已經完全充血、又粗又長。他擁有一身令人欣羨的體格。堅硬、發達的肌肉，厚實的身軀和那天殺的粗壯手臂。

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，又爬回床上。Steve硬得發痛，他覺得他會就此死去。這是真的嗎？真的發生了？或這只是一個萬分真實的夢？因為Bucky Barnes正慢慢地爬到他身上。

Bucky俯下身子揉搓Steve的胸，低頭舔過他的乳頭 - 也許他都是這樣對待跟他上床的那些女人 - Steve並不介意。

“嗯 - ”當Steve在他身下扭動，Bucky悶哼了一聲。他覺得全身火熱沉重，幾乎接近邊緣。

“我真的很想讓你操我，”Steve認真地說。“可如果你不想的話那就不要。”

Bucky哀嘆著把額頭抵在Steve的鎖骨上。“快停下，你要把我逼瘋了，Rogers。”

Steve不解地眨眼。

Bucky抬頭看他。“這真的很詭異。你就這樣突然回來。一方面，我得接收Romanov不停的抱怨，另一方面，Clint則是興奮得要命，然後America沒完沒了地在說你的不是。我根本避不開Steve Rogers回歸的一切消息。你知道America只會說她喜歡的人的不是嗎？”

Steve忍不住微笑。“她喜歡我？”

“呃，”Bucky聳了聳肩，“反正對她來說你很新鮮，就這樣。”

他把Steve的身體拉得更近些，Steve能清楚感覺到Bucky火熱的老二硬梆梆地抵著他。

Bucky俯身給了他一個深沉，慵懶，令人心醉神迷的吻。“嗯...Rogers...”他輕嘆。“操。”

“是的，拜託，”Steve輕咬下唇。

Bucky仰身後退，跪坐在他腿間，那雙大手仍然放在Steve的大腿上。他的呼吸粗糙沈重，老二蓄勢待發。

“你才...”他咕噥，然後抬起一手將落在臉上的髮絲往後撥開，舉手投足間性感得像個超級名模。“你才剛回到這裡，我應該只要...忽略你？假裝你沒出現在這裡？耶穌。我不知道你會......我們會......”

他顯然陷入難以找到合適言詞的境地，這句話最後變成苦惱的呻吟。

Steve靜靜在那躺了一會兒，看著Bucky猶疑在內心逐漸擴大的憂慮之中。

“嘿，”他輕柔地說，用膝蓋蹭了蹭Bucky的腰側。“沒關係的。”

Steve扭動了一下臀部，他自己的老二晃了晃。

那顯然抓住了Bucky的視線，看來他還是有興趣...好吧。

“假如你想...”Steve開始說。“我們可以繼續。如果不，也沒關係，我們就此打住。要繼續還是喊停，隨你。不用太認真，這只是玩玩。”他媽的什麼鬼，他不能相信他竟然脫口說出這些話。不用認真？只是玩玩？天殺的蠢死了！他希望持續這段關係！他根本不想讓Bucky走！

Bucky似乎正在認真思考他的話，他的手始終在Steve白皙的大腿上遊走。這關鍵時刻令人緊張不已，Steve告訴自己耐心等待，不要逼迫他。終於，彷彿下定了決心，Bucky傾身向前。

“好吧，僅此一次。”他沉聲說，神態認真。

那聲音讓Steve內心爆發一連串興奮的泡泡，與此同時Bucky探手握住Steve的老二，猛地擼動起來。

 

 

   
“啊！啊 --”Steve喘息著，身上已經大汗淋灕。

Bucky Barnes正在跟他發生性關係。

這簡直就是夢想成真。Bucky滑進他的身體，他的大老二完美地填滿了Steve。

“呃啊 - ”Bucky悶哼，半開的嘴唇懸在Steve被吻腫的唇上方，隨著他的臀部每一次猛力的衝刺而挪動。“幹，這很棒。”

Steve只能點頭，顫抖不已。

如果只能這樣，就只能有這麼一次，他絕對會牢記此刻的每一秒鐘。他能感覺Bucky在他體內伸展著。他自己的老二已經濕得不行，前液流得他滿腹部都是，Bucky沉沉的重量壓在他身上。

“太棒了，”Bucky讚嘆，再次戳刺到底。“你爽嗎？”

Steve迅速點頭，雙眼大睜，瞳孔渙散。他是如此接近。

“是哈？”Bucky得意地欣賞他的模樣然後壞笑。他在Steve體內挺動得更深，Steve發出微弱的嗚咽。Bucky的笑容更深了，然後這壞蛋又做了一次。“說不出話了？”

Steve搖頭，只能下意識地舔著嘴唇。“操他媽的，”Bucky粗聲低咆。

老兄啊，他真的要幹翻Steve啦！

他有如狂風暴雨般用力操進Steve的身體，一次又一次，Steve確信他隔天早晨絕對會在髖骨上發現瘀傷。

Bucky突然加快速度，臀部猛地向前挺進，把自己深深埋在Steve深處，Steve感到高潮激烈地襲來。他抓住Bucky的臀部，將他拉進貼得更緊。

“哦是的，”Steve低喘，“就是......那裡...Bucky。”

“呃嗯，”Bucky咕噥著，用力衝擊Steve，讓金髮男子全身顫抖，猛地攀上高潮，就那樣射了出來。

Steve的手緊抓著Bucky，指甲掐進Bucky的臀肌，讓他保持同樣的位置，把他緊緊地鎖在Steve體內。

“Rogers，”Bucky粗喘著，“我想射在你裡面。”

“哦，”Steve呻吟道，“耶穌啊，好的。”

於是Bucky拔出來，把避孕套褪下後仔細綁好，然後像個野蠻人那樣隨性地往肩膀後一丟。他靠回來，碩大的老二抽動著，再度擠進Steve潮濕炙熱的身體。

看著Bucky俊美臉龐上享受的表情讓Steve幾乎無法呼吸。

三次強勁，充滿濕潤拍擊水聲的用力戳刺，Bucky就到了。他低頭把嘴緊緊貼在Steve的唇瓣上，喘息著渡過高潮。 **（譯者：不是要殺風景，而是...喂喂你們第一次就搞不安全性行為，這樣好嗎！！？？？）**

 

 

   
Steve不想讓Bucky離開。

但，現在他真正清醒了，他們先前說好的決定真切現實的就像白天那麼清晰。

Bucky正在套上他的工作靴，他已經穿好襯衫和牛仔褲。他一句話都沒有說。

“嘿，”Steve一邊穿上自己的居家衣物一邊說。他站在Bucky面前，Bucky正坐在他的沙發上。“如果你想，可以在這裡過夜。”他低聲說。

Bucky抬頭看他。

老天啊，他真是天殺的帥斃了。

“謝啦，伙計，”他說，“不過我可不想再睡夢中被謀殺。”這話實際的意思就是：不，謝了，這就是一夜情，不留宿。

Steve微微皺眉，“好吧，我懂了。是說，這個地方雖然沒很棒，你也不會遭到傷害的。我是警察，記得嗎？”

Bucky吮了一下自己的牙齒，然後站起身。“不覺得這是你的優勢。”

Steve看著Bucky套上皮夾克。

Bucky看起來絕對是一副剛操過某人屁股的樣子。真令人著腦，別蠢了，Steve，你是在嫉妒你自己嗎？

上帝，抓緊時間呀，Rogers。

Bucky開始往門口走。Steve嘆了口氣，走到大門準備送他出去。“需要我幫你叫台Uber嗎？”

Bucky蹙了蹙眉，“呃，不用，謝了。我自己有辦法。”

Steve不想把失望之情表現得那麼明顯，然而，再一次，這實在很難。

Bucky撥著他的頭髮，把過長的髮絲塞在耳後。他瞥了Steve一眼。

“好吧，”Steve說。“那..謝了......我猜。”他盡力讓自己聽起來很自然。

Bucky拉扯著他的夾克下擺。“呃，是啊，我也是。”

“猜我們再也不會這樣做了？嗯？”Steve一面開門，一面低喃。Bucky跟他擦身而過。出於Steve的想像，這大概是Bucky最後一次碰他。

Bucky轉過身來，停頓一下，說道：“大概不會了吧。”

Steve整個都萎了。

“但，未來會怎樣你永遠不會知道，”Bucky對他眨眨眼，然後瀟灑地沿著走道離去，留下Steve Rogers與自己的驚愕面面相覷。

 

 

END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.搞一夜情還沒戴X絕對是不良示範（搖手指）  
> 2.這樣撩人的嗎！！？？Bucky哥哥真是壞死了 - 還有一邊說著不吃男人一邊卻又吃得很大口是怎麼回事？（斜眼斜眼）


End file.
